residentevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Джек Норман
(Яп.)}} Джек Норман (англ. Jack Norman) - идейный лидер и руководитель террористической группировки "Вельтро". Причастен к биотеррористическому нападению на Террагригию. Один из главных антагонистов Resident Evil: Revelations. Биография ''Организация теракта В 2004 году, с Джеком Норманом связался Морган Лэнсдейл и предложил свою помощь в организации биотеррористического нападения на акваполис - Террагригию. В своё пользование, Норман получил три круизных лайнера ("Королеву Зенобию", "Королеву Семирамиду" и "Королеву Дидону"), БПЛА (для распространения вируса), множество особей 'Б.О.О.' и образец вируса Т-Бездна. Полагая, что мир погряз в грехах, Норман без сожалений привёл свой план в действие, пытаясь открыть людям глаза на моральное разложение мира. Норман надеялся, что Лэнсдейл разделяет убеждения "Вельтро", однако у него были сомнения на этот счёт и он решил подстраховаться, сделав видеозапись их сделки, в случае предательства Моргана. Последствия Как показало время, Норман действительно был лишь пешкой в игре Лэнсдейла. После уничтожения Террагригии, Морган предал "Вельтро". Джек и его приспешники оказались в ловушке на тонущей "Королеве Дидоне". Найдя спасение в незатопленной части судна, Норман и несколько членов группировки, кровью на стене вели ежедневный отсчёт своего заточения. Чтобы выжить на проклятом корабле, они вводили себе вирус Т-Бездна. В течение года, многие участники стали поддаваться воздействию вируса и были убиты своими же товарищами. Всё это время, Норман жил лишь мыслями о возмездии и ждал подходящей возможности. Безумие Год спустя, Морган Лэнсдейл отправляет на "Королеву Дидону" отряд FBC, задачей которого было изъятие видеозаписи, которая связывает его имя с "Паникой в Террагригии". Дарио Бариони, вместе с другими членами отряда - были убиты Норманом и оставшимися членами "Вельтро". В конце концов, Джек остаётся единственным выжившим. Норман записывает последнее сообщение на свой КПК, в котором заявляет, что Лэнсдейл никогда не получит записи. В конце видео, он вводит себе вирус Т-Бездна. Спустя некоторое время, на корабль прибывают агенты '''BSAA' - Крис Рэдфилд и Джилл Валентайн. В глубинах лайнера они находят Нормана, рассудок которого затуманили мысли о мести. Агенты сочувствуют ему и пытаются убедить в том, что у них одна цель - вывести Лэнсдейла на чистую воду. Однако, Норман слишком долго лелеял мысли о мести, из-за чего полностью погрузился в безумие. Выслушав агентов, он вводит себе огромную дозу вируса Т-Бездна и мутирует в существо "Величайшая Бездна". После долгого сражения, он был повержен. Агенты забирают его КПК, транслируют доказательства в штаб и покидают затонувшее судно. Трансформация "Величайшая Бездна" - человекоподобное существо с чертами, характерными для обитателей водной среды. Обычно, инфицированный человек не может претерпеть мутации от вируса и его тело разжижается наполовину (как в случае со Скагдедом). В организме Нормана, вирус Т-Бездна адаптировался долгое время, его мышцы и кости становятся мощными, а силуэт напоминает Тирана. Мутант способен создавать иллюзии и быстро перемещаться. Левая рука заметно крупнее правой. На ней расположены острые когти, которые служат основным оружием мутанта. На спине расположены два плавника с утолщением между ними. Во время нападения, у существа открывается его слабая часть - огромное сердце. Дополнительная информация *Перед встречей с Крисом и Джилл, Норман твердил одни и те же строки из "Божественной Комедии" Данте Алигьери: "Vengeance of God, O how much oughtest thou By each one to be dreaded, who doth read That which was manifest unto mine eyes! "Pape Satan, Pape Satan, aleppe!" Each one shall find again his dismal tomb, Shall reassume his flesh and his own figure, Shall hear what through eternity re-echoes." Эти фрагменты заимствованы из разных Песен "Божественной Комедии". "О правосудье божье! Кто страданья, Все те, что я увидел, перечтёт? Почто такие за вину терзанья? '(Песнь седьмая. Ад)'' "Pарe Satan, Pарe Satan aleppe!" ''(Песнь седьмая. Ад)'' К своей могиле скорбной каждый прянет И, в прежний образ снова воплотясь, Услышит то, что вечным громом грянет".'' '''(Песнь шестая. Ад)'' Галерея YySPN_RiEOA.jpg|Норман F1-Dj7VDxSs.jpg|Демонстрация вируса LNMr3jdNQsM.jpg|Вельтро S_47-DEc0pI.jpg|Норман роняет КПК Tz2hSHWmT-Y.jpg|Джек Норман Ultimate_Abyss.jpeg|Трансформация en:Jack Norman es:Jack Norman it:Jack Norman pt-br:Jack Norman Категория:Персонажи Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Персонажи Resident Evil: Revelations Категория:Боссы Resident Evil: Revelations Категория:Заражённые Resident Evil: Revelations Категория:Т-Бездна